Will You Just Kiss Her Already?
by Extraordinary-Wizard
Summary: Vicki gets fed up with Ian and Barbara not acknowledging their feelings for one another and decides to do something about it. For thefirstintimeandspace


So I am IsadoraTheWhovian, and I have written this fabulous fanfiction for thefirstintimeandspace on Tumblr. They wanted Vicki and or the First Doctor setting up Barbara and Ian for some kind of Kiss The Girl scene. I kind of went another direction on this, but it still has some of the same qualities. So anyways here it is. Oh and I've kind of forgotten about my AU Day of the Doctor but now that I've remembered I promise I'll finish it soon. And you can be looking forward to lots more pieces in the future, I expect I'll be uploading and writing more soon. But anyways yea here's the piece.

Disclaimer: Doctor Who most definitely doesn't belong to me. If it did, there probably wouldn't be a Rose, Barbara and Ian would've kissed on screen, and Sarah Jane and Four probably would've gotten together. So since they didn't I don't.

Vicki, like others who had met Ian and Barbara, had naturally assumed the two were married. They were nearly inseparable, and how could one miss the looks they gave each other, or the little innocent touches here and there? It seemed everyone noticed except the two in question. Oh, and she couldn't forget the hugging. Ian and Barbara hugged every time they were reunited. So marriage, of course, was the natural assumption.

She found out while in Rome that they weren't. There had only been three beds in the villa they had "borrowed"; two single-person cots and one two-person cot.

_"Doctor, there are only three beds!" Ian had exclaimed upon realization. Vicki remembered how he glanced uneasily at Barbara and then at the Doctor. She also remembered how the Doctor had nodded knowingly._

_ "Yes, well, you and Barbara take that one and Vicki and I will—"_

_ "But Doctor, that's hardly appropriate!" Barbara had protested, much to Vicki's shock. _

_ "Aren't you two—" But the Doctor had never let her finish. He shook his head no and made a cutting motion with his hands. "Oh," the girl finished somewhat glumly. _

In the end, Ian ended up on the floor and the Doctor had the bigger cot while Barbara and Vicki slept in the smaller cots. The next morning everyone had acted like nothing had happened, and when the Doctor took Vicki to the market that afternoon he had confessed that he had been trying to push the two together because it was just so bloody obvious and they were so bloody oblivious. Frankly, he was quite tired of it.

There had been many more instances where the Doctor had tried to set Barbara and Ian up, and Vicki had even helped him, but their plans had always failed. It frustrated Vicki, although she didn't really know why.

It wasn't until Vicki had had a particularly trying day dealing with primitive idiots that she actually managed something.

It had been a pretty eventful day; a village nearby where they had landed had tried to set fire to the TARDIS, and later the Doctor, because they thought he was an evil sorcerer. It had separated them, Ian and Barbara managed to stay out of sight while she and the Doctor were taken back to the village. Later though; the villagers had captured Ian and Barbara as well, and tried to kill all four of them. Luckily they managed to escape and the couple-who-wasn't-a-couple made it back to the TARDIS before Vicki and the Doctor.

Vicki had gone ahead of the Doctor to catch up with Ian and Barbara, and when she saw them sitting outside the TARDIS as if nothing had happened her frustration with them only grew. Did Barbara somehow miss the terror in Ian's voice when he was calling her name? Not just on this last adventure, but on every single adventure so far? How did Ian miss the hopeful looks Barbara gave him?

As she neared the TARDIS, she felt she had to do something. There faces were so close, why weren't they doing anything?

"Oh, will you just kiss her already?" Vicki finally snapped as she walked past them and into the TARDIS.

She'd startled them so much that Ian acted on her orders and without thinking clumsily captured Barbara's lips with his own.

Having witnessed everything from his spot a little ways off, the Doctor laughed.

Yep so that's it. Maybe not what you had in mind, thefirstintimeandspace, but hey it works c:

R&amp;R

-Isadora


End file.
